1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an angle setting pipe structure and its fabrication method, and particularly to an angle setting pipe structure for connecting two pipe members securely at an angle desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Using mechanical couplers for connecting pipes in a piping system is widely used nowadays, particularly in the buildings. It offers fast, simple and low cost connection for pipes, valves and other related piping components. The installation is also flexible and convenient.
A conventional mechanical coupler mainly establishes a mechanical connection between two pipes. Each pipe has an annular groove at the connection end. The mechanical coupler clamps the two ends of the pipes at the annular groove to make the connection. Although it is simple to use, the axial connection angle of the pipes may skew under external force or after long time of use and wearing. In many occasions, some type of piping components need connection at certain angle, such as check valve, three-way pipe and the like. It is a requirement commonly found in a horizontal piping system laid in the ceiling of a building. For piping systems built in a vertical duct of a building, the relatively small space of the duct makes fixing pipes at an angle desired difficult and cumbersome. When pipes do not connect at a correct angle, it could cause misalignment or even leaking.
Furthermore, as sometimes the pipe components such like valves or three-way pipes may have to be assembled with straight pipes in a horizontal direction, the connecting ends of these components will become saggy or loose due to the gravity force after a long time of use. It will result in leaking of the piping system.